


Exploring the House

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Reality, Sex, Shorts, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Cameron and Madden, best friends and young actors, get to spend the day exploring Cameron's new house. When they find skin-tight shorts, it's time for a dip in the pool... though one must swim naked.
Relationships: Cameron Judd/Madden Zook
Kudos: 6





	Exploring the House

“He’s here!!” Fourteen-year-old actor and model Cameron Judd screamed. His voice echoed through empty halls and out open windows, moments before his feet were bounding down the wooden floor. Flashing past doorways in a flash down towards the front door of his new home. 

Connor and Chase rolled their eyes. Their brother was a dork but they knew that came from his acting, he had only gotten worse since he had booked that Red Hood Series. Shaking their heads, they couldn’t help but tease. Starting with Connor, the eldest of the three, stepping back into the hallway to bar Cameron’s way. This frustrated the young actor model, who grunted and searched for some way around Connor. He was too big to get past.

“Well go on little Robin… go let your girlfriend in!” Connor smirked, seeing the grin on Cameron’s face. However, when the boy went to move, Connor stepped in the way. 

Growling, Cameron’s face fell. He glared hard, stepping to the left. Once more, Connor stopped his path. “Ugh, would you move! Madden’s here!”

“OOOH! Connor! MADDENS HERE!” Chase called out, giggling as he did so.

Cameron shot his little brother a glare as well. His light hazel eyes pierced the younger boy. Light chestnut brown hair fell just above his eyes, helping to highlight the intensity of Cameron’s glare. Though a petite and often smiley boy, Cameron looked intimidating when he was mad. His light pink lips slimmed, pursing tight as a vicious hiss formed in the back of his throat. Cameron curled his fist. Wanting to rush past his big brother and see Madden for the first time in months.

“Ooooh, we touched a nerve.” Connor smirked, having faced the consequence of Cameron’s glare a few times. Usually ended up with his brother chasing him around and hitting him with things. Thankfully their new house was empty, so Cameron could flail his little fists alone. “We better let him get to his precious Madde……n.”

Cameron’s glare only continued as the doorbell rang once more.

Once Connor finally stepped aside, leaving Cameron to finally head for his blond best friend at the door. Cameron was down the hall in a flash. In fact, around the house he was usually called Robin and told he should play the Flash. 

The front door was thrown open and immediately a squealing blond bundle of rainbow in the form of Madden Zook, a thirteen-year-old ‘triple threat’ who like Cameron was an actor model but also danced, was wrapped around Cameron. Literally. Madden, a slightly taller but much thinner blond boy with a high pitched squeal had jumped up, then wrapped both arms and legs around Cameron’s entire body. They stumbled back inside, almost falling over. Madden was light as a feather, but Cameron wasn’t braced for the sudden weight pushing him back.

“CAMEROOOOOON!!!” Madden always squealed. Cutest boy in the world, butter-blond hair and hazel blue eyes, but all rainbows beneath the skin. And for his lack of muscle, the little gymnast had an amazingly tight grip on Cameron’s body. “I missed youuu!!”

“Just saw you for your birthday earlier this year.” Cameron giggled teasingly even though anyone that knew the boy would know just how much he missed Madden too.

Madden seemed to tighten his grip, knocking the air from Cameron’s lungs. “That was soooo long ago! Oh!!! Hi Connor! Hi Chase!”

“Hey koala-boy,” Chuckled Connor as he shot the blond boy a wide grin. Able to feel Madden’s eyes admiring him; Connor was tall and handsome albeit looking kind of dorky. He had a nice build and thin torso, short chestnut hair and pointed chin. Rather similar to Cameron. Madden could always be caught more or less stripping Connor with his eyes, peeling his shorts down or lifting his shirt off. “Chase and I are going to grab us all lunch. You two wanna come?”

“I want to show Madden around!” Cameron interjected, snuggling his best friend. He knew he shouldn’t with everything that was going on in the world, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted Madden in his arms.

He turned them around, to which Madden squeaked out as he was now made to face the open door. There was not much the younger boy could do as Cameron started walking away from the other brothers, even if they looked a bit silly as Cameron didn’t let go of the snuggles.

Connor shrugged at them, stepping aside for them to pass. He suspected one or both of being gay, crushing on each other. But he kept that to himself. “Okay. Bye love-birds! C’mon, Chase.”

He and the youngest Gilberson brother started towards the door with hungry tummies. 

Madden giggled hearing what they were called, not really surprising anyone, though Cameron let out a groan as his cheeks turned red. Only when the door closed did Madden unfurl himself from Cameron’s waist. His arms stayed wrapped around the brunette’s shoulders, their faces inches apart.

“D-Don’t listen to them…” Cameron said awkwardly, his blush turning worse with them being face to face like that.

Giggling at his best friend’s pink cheeks, Madden leaned in. Giving Cameron a peck on the nose. “But I loooooooove you!”

Cameron’s heart skipped a beat hearing the words. Even though it was nothing unusual coming from his friend, he always found himself melting for him.

“I… uh, I love you too…” Cameron spoke very softly, barely audible to Madden who just grinned and leaned even closer to listen.

“Ooooh, they’re in loooove!” A voice suddenly called from outside.

“Just go eat, already!” Cameron hissed, growling at his brothers as he broke the hug in order to slam the front door shut. A fading laughter could be heard indicating that they truly had left this time around. Cameron muttered, returning down the hall. Those two were like the devils on his shoulder whenever Madden was around. Pestering about young love, how cute they’d be together. Connor was oddly fascinated by how skinny Madden was, and always talking about it to Cameron. “Ugh…”

“Sooo, what do you want to show me?” Madden asked innocently, seemingly unfazed by the brothers' antics.

“The house, my room… THE POOL!” Cameron grinned happily.

“Ohhh a pool! ...but I don’t bring any change…” Madden said softly, wondering if he would get a chance to try the pool.

Cameron just shrugged and grinned. “You can just use some of mine.”

“Really?” Madden grinned happily, knowing there wouldn’t be a problem with their similar build and of course a chance to be wearing Cameron’s clothes.

“Wouldn’t be the first time, dude!”

“You have shared before?” Madden teased, his eyes taking a slight evil amusement to them.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. They were both models for a clothing line, and constantly mixed up outfits while filming the Red Hood Fan Series and it only got worse since they began hanging more outside of filming. “Dude… you have worn a lot of my clothes when you come hang for the night.”

“Hmmmm, I don’t remember.” Madden giggled teasingly, always loving a chance to be inside Cameron, so to speak.

“Uh huh, so you don’t have the hoodie that you stole from me two hangs ago and never returned?” Cameron giggled.

“I thought they’re for meee!” Madden giggled loud.

“Like you did with my new jacket when you tried to nick that last time!” Cameron giggled, cracking his stoney face. He continued as he enjoyed finally getting to be around Madden. He loved his family but he wanted Madden time. A break from their dorkiness, “Well you’re not as bad as Dav with snacks, at least.”

“You mean that’s NOT also a gift?” The younger boy feigned innocence as he played along with Cameron.

“You were trying to rip it off me while I was wearing it, so you could ‘try it on’, so not a gift.” The pair chuckled remembering that day. The photographer almost forgot the shoot, opting to take pictures of the ‘arguing’ pair. Cameron smirked, his brown hair flicking a little. “It’s about the only thing you haven’t managed to steal!”

“You know it would’ve looked good on me!” Madden tried to be as cute as he could, not that it was hard to do for Cameron. Even pushing his lip out for extra measure.

Cameron felt himself getting a little pinker. “Even if it did… doesn’t mean it's yours. Now does it?”

“Nooooo… but I still think I should try it.” Madden giggled as he leaned again toward Cameron.

“Well it’s at the other house, safe from you Mads!” Cameron grinned.

“Awww that’s too bad. And you sure the trunks aren’t there too? Wouldn’t want to swim in our undies now, do we?” Madden giggled mischievously, though not against the thought of seeing Cameron in just his undies. Hell, Madden had seen Cameron in arguably less.

When filming for Laps, the pair of them would spend hours at a time in skin-tight swimming trunks. The black shorts had hugged their bodies perfectly, squeezing their tiny butts and defining both of their crotches; Madden and Cameron knew the exact shape of each other’s cocks after filming that, seeing each other getting hard in skin-tight shorts. Not to mention their asses. Cameron was a little plumper back there, a nice squeezable ass. Madden on the other hand, had a smooth tiny ass matching his incredibly thin body. Not to mention walking around shirtless and wet all day, their pale bodies on full display.

Both silently wished they’d known Nadav back then, but Brayden was incredibly cute in his little blue shorts. Cameron at the time would have argued he was a bigger cute twink than even Madden. Not that it held up anymore.

Cameron’s pink cheeks only grew as he slapped Madden’s arm playfully. “Perv! I would have to wear them back home!”

Madden chuckled as he ran down the hallway, glad that he still could rile Cameron up easily, before stopping to look around. “Soooo, where’s your room?”

Instead of responding, Cameron took after Madden, chasing the boy. Madden took one look at the charging boy and squealed. His light feet took off with the grace of a gazelle but the speed of a cheetah. Gaining a strong lead on Cameron. It took a long time for Cameron to remotely catch up, while waiting for the blonde dancer to find his new bedroom.

When they did, the two young boys were exhausted. They must have been to every corner of the house before getting to Cameron’s room. They’d have collapsed if there was actually a bed in there.

“This…” Madden breathed heavily, leaning on the wall. “Is your new room huh...? Phew!”

“Yep! It’s gonna look epic when I finally move into it and get to decorate it!” The brown haired fourteen-year-old grinned. He was just as tired after running and felt a stitch in his side. But Cameron put on a brave face, breathing slowly. Trying to show up the gymnast.

“Hmm, can’t wait!” Madden grinned back, always loving a smile on Cameron’s face even as they looked at the still mostly empty room filled with boxes.

Cameron beamed: “You can help!”

“Ohh?” Madden asked as he picked a random box. His arms were in good condition, but his legs were burning.

“Yep!” Cameron beamed, resting against the door frame. Breathing deeply, trying to regain air as fast as it left him.

“What’s in this one then?”

Cameron looked over and gasped. This was perfect. “That’s my Laps trunks! I keep it by itself as like a memento or whatever… Open it up!! Oh and before you ask perv, I don’t fit in it…” 

“Awwwwwww, can’t you at least try it ON!” Pleaded Madden with the most puppy dog face humanly possible. “I want to see it!”

“You are worse then Dav and Brayden sometimes with those puppy eyes…” Cameron muttered, groaning a little at the blond dancer. But this didn’t phase Madden. Not for a moment. Instead it only got cuter when the blond whined at him. Cameron squirmed, trying his best to look away. But it was pointless. His resistance was breaking down. “Mmmm… okay, fine!!! I’ll try it on… but when it snaps or something, I’m blaming you!”

“Come on! Me and Bray still fit into ours…” Madden beamed.

Glaring and muttering, Cameron busied himself with the box. Ripping it open to expose a bunch of old clothes. At the top of which were tiny black shorts. “Yeah, well you two are tiny…”

“Actually, I’m taller than you.” 

Madden’s comment was unappreciated, but ignored. His focus was on the shorts that were now in his hands. It looked even smaller than he had remembered.

“Well? Turn around, perv.” Cameron grinned.

“Why?” Giggled the blond. “We’ve changed together before, Cam!”

“Yeah but to get these on the undies will have to come off…” Cameron blushed. “You haven’t seen that before…”

“Can I then?” Madden grinned teasingly, in a way that had Cameron unsure if it was a joke or not.

“I…” Cameron stumbled for words. He stared at Madden’s face, quickly noticing the pink cheeks. So very slowly the handsome brunette lifted off his shirt to reveal a slim chest. Completely smooth and flat, but still incredibly cute. Especially the small dark nipples on his pecs. Madden stared hard. He’d seen this before, but when Cameron’s thumbs hooked into his shorts time stood still.

Cameron took a deep breath. Trying to still his beating heart when pushing down, letting the fabric glide down his skin. Down over his bubble butt, the first thing exposed to Madden’s innocent yet lusting eyes. So dreadfully silky smooth. But the show wasn’t over. Cameron lowered his shorts down his coltish legs at an agonising pace. Taking forever to reveal his naked legs. Finally Madden could see it. Swinging between Cameron’s legs. A semi-erect but primarily soft cock, bobbing in the air when he straightened up. It looked maybe four-inches long at a semi, still rather slim and smooth with a cut tip. Cameron’s mushroom head was bulbous and his balls growling with age. A short tuft of brown hair sat above his little cock.

“Pass my shorts.” He said in a low voice. Half-heartedly covering himself up.

While he didn’t really want the show taken away, Madden very slowly handed over the black swimming short. While nervously giggling: “W-We could just swim like that…”

“My brothers might see!” Though the shorts were barely a step off naked, Cameron still blushed. He could imagine the neighbours seeing the new kid on the block skinny dipping. Never living that down.

“So? Aidan’s seen me naked loads of times?” Madden asked, confused about the tone of Cameron’s voice.

Cameron felt a lump in his throat. The image of a naked Madden and his big brother Aidan flashed through the boy’s mind. Madden was like a mini clone of his brother, same hair, face and everything. “He- He what?”

“We are brothers?” Madden shrugged. “We occasionally shower together after the beach or pool, and you know just see each other changing. No biggie.”

The Zooks had always been the more open family with their bodies. With two models in the house, how could they not? It still made Cameron blush. “W-well I want to swim in my shorts!”

Hastily, Cameron shoved himself into the ungodly tight fabric. It felt like they were trying to strangle him. But, despite this they fit well enough that the fabric didn’t rip upon easing them up. Sure his butt looked tiny being squished so tight and his cock didn’t have the space to twitch.

“S-See you fit…” Madden stuttered, his cheeks pinking as he stared at his best friend like that. He knew Cameron was hot but the sight of him like this was making the boy’s good looks even hotter.

“B-barely…” Cameron replied, his hand trying not to fix his squeezed cock in fear of ripping.

Madden slowly walked around Cameron. Admiring every inch of the boy; His smooth chest and light skin, down over that silky smooth butt and right back to Cameron’s bulging crotch. Perfect in every way. “I wish I had mine!”

Cameron blushed heavier at the way the blond was checking him out, with the hazel-eyed boy commenting: “Can I uh… get redressed now or do you want to um keep perving?”

There was no giving up a view this good, so Madden squealed: “LET’S GO SWIIIIM!”

“We haven’t found you any trunk yet!” 

Madden had no qualms about yanking off his hoodie to reveal a very slim chest. Cameron could almost fit his hands entirely around the boy. His chest was a deeper tan and home to more muscular definition, due to an active lifestyle. However, he still looked twinky. Next, Madden quickly kicked off his pants. Leaving him entirely naked with a rock hard five-incher swinging freely.

“I’m just gonna swim naked!” He announced. The blond flicked his long fringe before posing naked with a cheeky grin for his best friend to check out if he wanted. Putting everything on display for Cameron for the first time and what he hoped wouldn’t be the last time.

But Cameron barely got out ‘Holy…’ before Madden ran off. Bolting out the back door and across the new patio, right down to the in-ground pool. He landed with a splash, while Cameron watched in awe from the window. His best friend’s slim, naked body emerged soaking wet, glistening as water ran down his sexy naked form. He wanted to just strip and join in. Or, oddly, to run over and kiss Madden hard but he knew he couldn’t do that. 

He didn’t want to ruin anything with his best friend.

“Cameron, c’mooooon!” Madden called with a wide grin, not at all afraid of letting his best friend and any onlookers look at everything.

Cameron came outside slowly. His nerves were running high. The light captured his body perfectly, helping define the already straining bulge in his skin-tight shorts. Shaking, he came over to the pool and dipped a toe in. Warm. Cameron sat down on the edge, both feet lazily dangling in the pool.

“It’s sooooo warm,” Madden paddled around, his naked body slicing through the clear water. “Aidan taught me a game once in the pool. But you don’t have to be in the pool to play!”

“Ye-yeah?” Cameron kicked his feet. Watching Madden’s little butt float around made him groan. He wanted to take the shorts off, they were so tight and he was too hard.

“Mhm! He’d do something to me, then I’d do it back!” The younger boy explained like it was nothing. “So, he’d throw a beach ball at me, and i’d try to throw it back at him! I sucked at the second bit…”

Cameron furrowed his brow. “That sounds lame…”

“Yeah, but then he’d kiss me and I’d kiss him back! He always let me catch him for a kiss!” Madden continued.

Sounding much too innocent in telling that his brother kissed him.

“He what!” Cameron said taken aback by the new information. “Y-you mean on your cheek?”

Madden stopped. “No? Lips! Sometimes with tongue, but I never got it in his mouth…”

“W-What!” Cameron muttered, the boy pausing and struggling to process the information. Madden and Aidan made out.

“Wanna play?” For a moment it sounded like Madden was purring. Like he knew full well this wasn’t his usual innocence. It was deeper, dirtier. But still, he looked so cute with that wide smile Cameron got confused.

“W-Who are you… Madden wouldn’t kiss Aidan…” Cameron struggled, looking directly at his dirtier, naked best friend.

That grin turned into a frown. “B-but he kissed me! I was just playing the game, Cam!”

“S-so you would do anything? I-if playing the game?” Cameron asked as his mind wondered.

“Well…” Madden looked down, pouting, “I can’t break the rules, right?”

“B-But like what kind of stuff…” Cameron pushed.

Madden swam closer to Judd and got between his legs. Their eyes met and aside from his paddling feet, neither of them moved. A solid minute passed where they just stared, then Madden broke the stillness. He leaned in and kissed right over Cameron’s bulge. Sending a ripple of pleasure with little more than a peck. “That?”

Cameron moaned, wishing he could feel his friend’s soft lips through the tightness. He then gulped when he realized what Madden was implying. “S-so, that means I gotta…?”

Madden nodded, hiding the grin on his face from Cameron being moments away from kissing him in that area.

“But you’re underwater!” Cameron protested. In a flash, however, Madden pulled himself up onto the poolside. “Ugh… Um, okay! I guess that solves… that issue”

His hazel eyes locked instantly on the hardened length of Madden Zook. Cameron slipped off the edge and into the pool before getting between the thin legs. Face-to-face, somewhat, with his five-incher. It took a moment to get the courage up, but eventually Cameron dived in and kissed the cock. Simple. One little kiss. It still managed to light a fire in his body.

“T-There!” Cameron exclaimed triumphantly, trying his best to ignore how his shorts somehow got even tighter.

Madden beamed, his cock twitching in excitement of Cameron kissing him there. “N-Now you do something to me and I do it back!”

Cameron didn’t think that far. He began to stutter and blush brighter, if that was possible. “Uhm- I- I don’t- Like… like what? What does Aidan do!”

“You know!” Madden announced happily before once again taking the lead and cupped Cameron’s cheeks. Guiding the brunette out of the water, leaning on the poolside before Madden before he pressed their lips together. Before the older boy could even react, Madden quickly wrapped his arms around him, pressing their body close together.

Unable to move without dragging them both into the water, Cameon held himself up and kissed back. Resisting the urge to melt into Madden’s soft, pale pink lips. But as they kissed, their lips twisting until locked together, Cameron’s eyes fluttered shut. He began to kiss more passionately, relaxing against Madden. Melting like a pad of butter into the warm naked body. Cameron was surprised with how fierce Madden was being, with him usually being more flighty if even a bit flirty. But he couldn’t help but be dragged by the passion, letting out a moan of pleasure into his friend’s mouth as he felt him grinding his five incher on his bulge.

Madden moaned too, slipping tongue between Cameron’s parted lips. He’d waited too long for this. Making out with Cameron was hotter than Aidan could ever be, and he couldn’t stop moaning down his friend’s throat. Gently rubbing his back, coaxing Cameron to melt deeper into him. It was only upon feeling Cameron hump his bare cock that the boy broke their kiss. Moaning into the air. 

“D-do I still need to kiss you?” Cameron asked with a nervous blush. His cock throbbing and telling him to get him back right away.

“If you wanna… But that SO counted!!” Madden squealed excitedly. His arms unwrapped from Cameron, pumping in the air. The sudden release, however, sent Cameron falling back into the pool. “Oh! Sorry…”

Cameron just grinned internally as he decided to get back and suddenly pulled him down along with him.

Another squeal filled the air, followed by a splash. Madden came up gasping, glaring at Cameron. “CAM!”

He grabbed the giggling brunette and proceeded to dunk him. Keeping the game alive; Cameron dunked him, Madden dunked back. And he did so with the cutest of pouts.

“So, did I do the game right?” Cameron asked in between their giggling.

“Mmmm, but Aidan was muuuuch more fun though!” Madden replied with his tongue poking out.

“Ohh? What else did you guys do besides kissing?” Cameron asked curiously as he leaned up against the edge of the pool.

“Do you reaaally want to know?” Madden asked back with a devilish grin on his face. Cameron was once again caught in surprise by the sudden shift in mannerism. The image of Madden grinding against him and their kissing of each other’s cock flashed in his mind, causing him to slip and fall back into the pool, struggling a little before pulling himself back up.

He could only wonder what else they had really been up to without anyone else knowing. His eyes raked every bit of Madden’s naked body, this time truly appreciating the view he was given even though the lower half was obscured by the refraction from the water. It just made his imagination wilder, wanting to crane over and look at his butt once again before thinking of pressing his bulge against it.

“D-did you two…?” Cameron was unable to voice the word as he gulped it down while his body awkwardly tried to thrust forward to indicate what he was thinking.

Madden had to hold back a snicker. He could tell what he was going for despite how weird he looked doing it in the water. Cameron looked even cuter when he was being all flustered like this.

“The answer issss… nope.” Madden answered slowly, dragging it as long as he could as Cameron squirmed while he waded toward him little by little. “Because…”

Cameron gulped as Madden stopped right in front of him. His body shaking nervously as the younger boy leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“I’ve been saving myself for you.”

Cameron was caught with a wide eyed surprise as Madden kept his cheeky grin. When Madden pulled back, he reached around and gave Cameron’s little twinky ass a squeeze. A moment later he leaned in and kissed Cameron once more, with the two quickly moaning into each other’s lips. Melting, sinking into their well of passion. As their lips played, flowing together like waves, Cameron felt compelled to wrap around Madden’s slim frame and grab ahold of that ass. 

They made out happily in the pool, feeling each other’s little butts. Cameron was given relief when Madden fingered the shorts off, exposing his naked body to the warm water. Their cocks touched. Five inches pressed against five and a half. Grinding slowly while Cameron and Madden made out, squeezing their butts some more.

“Mmm…” Madden lifted his legs then wrapped around Cameron’s waist. They were in the shallow end, no need to paddle about. “What should we do now?”

Cameron’s hazel eyes got a cheeky undertone as the former Online Damian Wayne actor spanked Madden’s ass.


End file.
